Mudai
by JLTRC
Summary: Five girls living under the same roof sharing feelings towards four guys who are DEMONS... big surprise. Who gets who? Wait! Mental problems and obsessions too!
1. Chapter 1

**Mudai**

By JLTRC

* * *

****

Authors' Note: This is collective fic written by five different people, so the writing style will change as the fic progresses. Also it is an alternate reality fic.

****

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. We are just a bunch of overly obsessed fan girls will no money.

****

Chapter 1

She didn't know how long she had been running nor did she know if this was the solution. She only knew that she had to keep running on…

She made it…. She finally made it. A smile of peace was etched on her face as she fainted at the doorsteps of a certain house. "Freedom…" she said and fell into a deep, peaceful slumber that she had not had in quite a while.

Inside the door some one ran to the porch to see what the noise was. On the front porch was a beautiful young girl around 18, with dark, deep lavender eyes and jet black hair. Looking once to the left and once to the right, she picked up the girl and brought her into the house…

Jen woke up in a large, well furnished room, "What have I gotten myself into this time."

"I don't know, but something tells me that you are in trouble," Jen jerked her head around searching for the owner of that voice. She found herself looking at a girl of 16, with blond, curly hair.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Jen demanded.

"You are in my house. I am Sakura, and I live alone," Sakura said evenly. "In fact I should be asking you who you are. You are the one that fainted on my doorstep."

"My name is Jen."

"And… what are you doing here?"

"I was running."

"From what?"

Silence blanketed the room."

"Ok, I can see we aren't going to get that out of you. Are you hungry?"

This sudden question stunned Jen. "I guess," she muttered.

As they traveled down the stairs, the doorbell rang. Sakura pointed the way to the kitchen and went to answer the door. Standing on her door step was a tall, emerald eyed 17 year old girl with subtle emerald highlights intertwined into her jet black hair. Sakura, being short was looking up at the emerald eyed girl.

"Hi, I'm Khana, and I was wondering if there was a Jen here?"

"Yes, there is," Sakura said, inviting her in.

When they got to the kitchen Khana ran to Jen and gave her a big hug. "I was so worried. What happened to you? Why are you here? Did you get hurt? What is going on with…"

"Hold on," Jen interrupted. "I'll explain everything." She began to tell her story. "I was taking a short cut home when some guys came up behind me. I didn't know what they wanted, but I knew it wasn't anything good. I started to run. I don't even know if they followed me or not. I just ran. I don't know why I felt sage here at this house. It was just a feeling."

Forgotten, Sakura sat silently in the chair opposite Jen. She then rose from her chair and poured some coffee for the three of them.

"I have a few extra rooms in this house. You can share one," offered Sakura. Both girls looked up, and both murmured thanks and left to gather their things.

The next day at school, after first period Sakura bumped into a girl know as Ai., average height with glasses and red highlights. She was very pretty.

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Sakura.

"Sok, I'm my hurt."

"Hey, have you heard we have a foreign exchange student at our school?" questioned Sakura.

"Yeah. Didn't they say she was from somewhere Latino or something?"

"I didn't know. I heard she was from Czechoslovakia."

"Colombia," said a new voice behind them. Standing behind them was a very tall, dark brown haired, 17 year old girl, carrying as it would seem, a ton of books.

Blushing the two friends murmured sorry and were about to turn and leave when the newcomer started to talk.

"I'm Willow. I'm from Colombia. I don't know my way around the school or town. I don't have a place to live. I…"

"Hold on," Sakura interrupted, "that I can help you with. Why don't you come and live at my house. I have two extra rooms. There is enough room for you too Ai, if you want to that is."

Later that day when everything was settled and the new house mates were moved in. They all got to know each other. They discovered that they had many things in common, and the girls became fast friends.

After a week of living together and finally settling in, they began to focus on more important things, boys! Khana and Jen, best friends since the age of 10 were constantly caught spying on the super hot neighbor, Kurama, a muscular long haired boy who lived with his best friend Hiei.

Both girls had thing for the red haired boy with a pair of glorious bright green eyes that could capture any female's heart, and today was no different. Both girls were aimed on winning the heart of Kurama and hand picked their shortest skirts that the school had given them as uniforms. Khana sighed as she subconsciously filed her perfect nails as she sat on Jen's bed waiting for her to get out the shower.

A small groan escaped her lips as she could smell the delicious breakfast that Ai had prepared for them. When Sakura's rich parents had past away a year ago, they had left her with a housekeeper who couldn't cook. Till Ai had moved in, they had been forced to eat ramen for every meal.

"Jen-chan! Get out of the bathroom!" shouted Khana. A muffled sound escaped from the bathroom before picking up in volume.

"Go on ahead, Khana-chan!" Khana sighed, hopping off the bed and out of the room. The smell of rice and rice balls filled the halway as was the fried food that Ai was making for their lunch. Her day immediately brightened as she bounced into the kitchen. A sweat drop formed on her face seeing the speed that Sakura was cramming down her breakfast and studying for the physics test that she had that day.

Ai was in her usual snow flake white apron hovering over the stove as steam eloped her. Willow was no where to be seen but the beautiful guitar sound reached her ears. She knew Willow was at her obsession again. She was a talented musician from Colombia was had decided to come her to Japan to try hit it big in the Asian music industry.

"Morning, Khana-chan," said Ai in her overly happy tome of voice. Ai was always happy, may be a little too happy, and that scared Khana sometimes. Actually it scared them all except Sakura. She was use to Ai's happiness since the two had feen friends for over a year now.

"Morning, Ai-chan, Kura-chan."

"Hmm," muttered Sakura, her eyes not leaving the physic book. Khana hovered over Sakura's book. The characted scared her, and she immediately looked away, glad she had neglected to take physic and decided to take more marine life instead. She slid a glance at Sakura. The way her eyes radiated when she read the book. Her normally midnight blue eyes seemed to lighten when she speed read.

"Where's Jen-chan?" asked Ai.

"Oh, upstairs. She's still changing." Ai cringed when Khana emphasized on the word still.

"And you're not jealous, tiny bit worried Khana-chan?"

"'Bout?"

"Her looks? A little insecure?"

"Huh?" A look of utter confusion crossed her innocent set of emerald eyes.

"Oh, Khana-chan. Sometimes you are a little too dense. You know that Khana-chan?"

"Really?" An utter look of complete sweetness crossed her face.

Ai groaned. Her normally peaceful red eyes lightened. "That she'll get your man?"

"Oh, Kurama-san?"

"Yeah, Kurama-kun. Not afraid that he'll fall for Jen-chan?"

"Nah, I think I'm loosing interest in him or something actually. I don't know… strange really. When I got up this morning, I distinctively knew I was head over heels in love with him. That's why I'm wearing this," commented Khana motioning the shortness of her skirt. "Now… now I'm not so sure. I don't think I like a guy whose voice is a little too on the feminine side or who's obsessed with flowers is… well attractive. You know something, Ai-chan. At his old school, he was the biology teacher cause of his love and knowledge on plants."

A giggle left Ai's lips. A pair of chopsticks in her hands as she placed another piece of sushi into Khana's lunchbox. "You know something, Khana-chan? You're too fickle."

"Fickle?" A strong giggle filled the room. Ai and Khana both looked up to find a stunning Jen. Her normally straight, shoulder length hair was pulled back into a flower chip. Two single pieces of hair was curled and hung over her face. Her amethyst eyes sparkled brightly. "Fickle?! Now, that's an understatement to make about Khana-chan. You should have seen her a year ago. She had guys falling for her, hanging on her. It was quite funny actually. They all were her boyfriends. She would have one, one day, another the next. I think her record was twenty different guys a week once actually."

A strange shade of red flashed over her normally pale face. "Jen-chan, you're ruining me just be glad I'm not into Kurama-san anymore."

"Aww. I wasn't too worried in the first place any ways," said Jen.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," said Jen in an absolute innocent look to her face.

"Err!" growled Khana biting into the bottom of her lips. Jen still made no indication to move got the anger in Khana boiling. "JEN-CHAN!" Still no movement. That was all Khana could take before she leaped forward strangling Jen around the neck. Ai sweat dropped. Sakura still oblivious to all was still reading and eating rice while taking notes in her spiral.

"Oh my god!" shouted a new voice. The voice startled all in the breakfast room, slapping Sakura out of her state of studying. "What are you guys doing? School starts in ten minutes!" shouted Willow a large stack of books in her hands and her backpack already on.

"Eep!" cried Sakura jumping out of her seat as if a fire had been ignited on her seat. She slammed her tomb close and stuffed her notebook into her bag that was by her seat Ai immediately finished tying the lunch boxes and grabbed a couple hundred of yen for the bus.

After a hectic few minutes the house was locked and all five girls were out of the house and on the magnet train heading for school.

DING! DING! DING!

The school bell rang just as the girls pulled her street shoes off and changed into their school shoes. Sweat poured from their forehead as they entered room 2B. Luckily the sensei wasn't there yet as the girls slipped into their assigned seats. Jen groaned disappointedly that Kurama wasn't there yet.

Two minutes into class the door opened. The room went quiet as a perfectly shined shoe entered the room. A young man no older than seventeen entered the room. A smirk upon his perfectly shaped face. Ebony black hair, short and hanging limping over his face. His eyes were on the ground. His muscular and overly scarred hand from what Ai could detect were hands belonging to that of a strong fighter, was holding onto his school bag.

Behind the boy entered three others that Jen easily depicted as the sensei, Kurama, and Hiei. An exchange of gestures could be seen as both boys took their seats leaving the new boy with the sensei. "Good morning class."

"Good morning Takashi-sensei," called out the class.

"Well what a year for new students. We have another new student…" Turning the sensei turned and picked up a chalk and wrote the young man's name on the board.

The boy looked up at that. His adorable, more stunning than Kurama's eyes opened up. A cold chocolate tone eyes that were the last sight his victims saw. Ai gasped. "You… you…" muttered Ai.

The young man's eyes scanned the room then landed on Ai before widening. "What… what are you doing here… after all this time… all this time… do you really hate me that much?"

"Urameshi Yusuke…" said the sensei announcing the boy's name.

"Urameshi Yusuke, who are you? Do I know you from somewhere? Like Hiei-kun, Kurama-kun, you all seem so familiar," muttered Ai.

****

A/N: Did you like it? Please tell us through giving us a review. Oh… and please don't flame us but constructive criticism is okay. .


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: We still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

****

Chapter 2

She couldn't put her finger on it but she had seen him somewhere. Why had he asked if she still hated him? Ai was confused, but she knew she knew him from somewhere.

"Ai… Ai, are you there?" Khana asked.

"Oh… yeah sorry."

"You looked far away."

"I was thinking."

"Okay… what do you think about the new guys?"

"Oh… they're okay." Ai responded indifferently.

"I think Yusuke is so cute!"

"What?! Oh… yeah… I guess so." Actually Ai thought he was quite cute, but she was too confused to realize her thoughts yet.

"Fifth period… only two more periods," Sakura thought as she entered her physics class. She went to her seat, and her teacher gave her a test. "Okay… I am ready. I studied," she thought.

Half way into the class the door opened, and the two most gorgeous guys se had even seen walked into the door. One of the guys had black hair with spikes and amber eyes. He was shorter than average, but she was short herself so they matched perfectly, plus her blond hair and blue eyes would set off his darker features nicely. The other had blond hair with two red streaks that fell across his cheeks. He had deep green eyes and was about a foot taller than the other.

There was an odd presence about the shorter as if he was loathing just being near the blond haired boy.

The teacher introduced the shorter one as Hiei and the other as Suzaku. They were so cute! Sakura couldn't decide which one was cuter. She looked up at the clock. The period was almost over! She scrambled to do her test.

At home the girls sat around the living room relaxing.

Sakura and Khana were babbling on about the new boys.

"Wasn't he so cute?"

"Oh my god, ye he was!"

"With his black hair and gorgeous eyes."

"Yusuke," sighed Khana.

"Hiei," sighed Sakura at the same time.

"What?" questioned Khana," who are you talking about?"

"Hiei, of course, but then there is Suzaku too," Sakura sighed. "Who are you talking about?"

"Yusuke Urameshi."

"Oh, you like the trouble makers huh?"

"Oh, and you don't? I heard that Hiei and Suzaku got into a fight after school."

"Over what?"

"I don't know. I think it was about something that happened a while ago."

"Oh," Sakura said.

"Hey Ai! What's up?" asked Willow during lunch the next day interrupting Ai's train of thought.

"Oh nothing," said Ai, in a daze. Actually, it wasn't nothing. She was wondering why Yusuke Urameshi looked so familiar. She couldn't possibly know him. Could she?

"What are they looking at?" Willow asked pointing at Khana, Jen and Sakura. "They're creeping me out." She shuddered.

Ai subconsciously pointed to the table directly in front of theirs. Surprise, surprise. The table contained Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Suzaku.

"Should have known," Willow muttered to no one in particular. She sighed while eating the delicious lunch Ai made.

"Mmmm," sighed Jen, while staring at Kurama. "He looks so hot," Jen said dreamily.

"Be careful, Jen. You don't want him to see you drooling," joked Willow.

That small statement seemed to get her out of her daze.

"I wasn't drooling!" Jen said a little too quickly wiping her mouth to see if she did in fact drool.

"Besides," Jen continued, "if anyone looks like their drooling, it's those two," she said pointing at Khana and Sakura.

"Come on guys. Lunch is already over," Ai reminded them.

"Party pooper," Khana mumbled picking up her books.

Late that night Ai got a phone call. She informed the girls after the nearly two hour phone call what all her shouts of delight were about. "I thought you were a dying pig from alll that squealing you were doing," said Sakura.

"No, no, it was my sister, she's had a baby! She wants me to go to New York City on Saturday to see her and her little Nicole." Ai sputtered excitedly.

"Wow, how old is your sister?" Sakura questioned.

"She's twenty-four. Her husband is such a man, so handsome, kind and prosperous. I guess he's kind of my role model husband," Ai sighed.

"Keep dreaming," joked Sakura as she gazed at the photograph of a gorgeous man Ai had handed to her.

"Ha, ha, Funny. I'm leaving Friday. I better call to buy a plane ticket and start packing. As Ai said this, she rushed off towards her room and shut the door. Sakura sighed. She's always loved babies. She was even considering a part time job in child-care but with school and all she knew she couldn't. She longed to have a soft innocent child herself, with baby blue eyes filled with laughter and joy. But she'd have to wait until after college. Her mother had always told her how important education was , and she was determined to maintain her perfect 7.0 GPA. She glanced up at the clock, nearly six and a major test tomorrow. She grabbed her book and began studying.

Three hours later, Willow and Khana burst through the door. With all the commotion, Ai and Sakura rushed into the living rooms. Willow had an ecstatic grin spread all over her face. "I got it!" she shouted.

"Got what?" Ai questioned.

"The gig, I got the gig. The band and I will be performing at Siamese Park at the Rock Festival, the main show! Oh my god, I'm so excited!"

"That's great, when is it?

"On Saturday, this Saturday night. This is the perfect gig to launch my career!" Several seconds later, Jen walked in back from her weekly manicure, and joined the girls' exuberant glee and congratulated Willow. Everyone was very excited, except for Jen. The two were good friends. She loved Willow, but for some reason sometimes where she saw her it brought back bad memories. She reminded her so much of that woman. That horrible, awful woman. Every night she silently cried, remembering the cruelty of her abusive mother, rubbing the scars that covered her body. The monster had left when she was fifteen, gone who knows where. She imagined what would happen if she suddenly came back and shuddered. Yet, she always managed to paint a smile on her face in front of everyone, even her friends, not even best friend Khana knew.

The next day, Jen admired her French manicure as she at her Chicken Caesar Salad. Was it her imagination or had she seen Kurama past by the manicure shop door. She always seemed to run into him in the hallway, on the highway, everywhere. Coincidence, she didn't think so. She was playing hard to get and gave him a slight smile or just pretended not to notice when he glanced at her. There was no doubt it was working, because the 'coincidences' were occurring more and more sine the tactic was established. Kurama would soon be hers.

It seemed the entire high school was at the Rock Festival, decked out in their hottest clothes and concert T's. It was loud and noisy, and the music hadn't even started yet. Then finally around six, it began. First there was a jazz group, to kind of warm up the audience, and then several country western singers. Kurama, though he would never admit it to anyone, especially the guys couldn't help from tapping his foot at the twangy guitars and belty western draw; singers began playing. After several other performances, it was ten minutes from the main show. Willow sat with her band members as they tuned their instruments and began vocal warm-ups. Willow was thankful that she didn't have a sore throat or congestion that day, a perfect day for singing. She gazed around the room at her friends, wild Wilie, the drummer, Sean, a curly haired blod basist, Arman, the talented keyboardist, and Joey, the Chinese basists. She was the lead guitarist with finders that were nimble and quick and the talent to play everything from an enchanting Spanish style song to hard rock head banging music. Before they were announced she clutched the golden four leaf clover on the necklace she wore. Kissed it for good luck, and smudged on some glittery red lip gloss. Then finally, as her heart pounded excitedly, she heard the magic words expel from the announcers lips. "And now, the guitar swinging rock cus you've been waiting for Crash and Burn!"

A scream of applause exploded from the audience as Willow and the other members of the band walked on stage. A simple power chord, a soft lingering guitar lick, then bang, the song began to grow. As Willow began her solo, her fingers flying over the strings as fast as Angus Young, the adrenaline rush came, and she felt capable of doing anything. She spotted the new boys in the front row and flashed them a dazzling smile as the powerful pleasing rocking song continued. Smoke rose from the stage as the stage became illuminated in violent light as the song ended, and the next began.

Hiei gazed in amazement at the lead guitarist. Didn't she got to his school? She'd been standing in the lunch line near him the other day that was it. She had looked like a preppy teenager, one of those girls who spend all their time at the hair and nail saloon, but he knew for sure that he had been wrong. He was intrigued by the way the light reflected off her brilliant green eyes, how they glittered with confidence and strength. He would have to find her and talk to her after the concert. He leaned over to Yusuke and asked. "Hey, the tall lead guitarist, do you know her?"

"A little," responded the fighter, "her name is Willow. She's from South America. I think."

"Oh really, a feisty Latino," Hiei laughed. As Hiei was admiring Willow, someone was watching him. Sakura gazed dreamily at him from backstage, Willow had said any of the girls could go there if they wanted to. She may hate music, but she could swim in that perfect face.

"I wonder what Hiei's so transfixed by," thought Sakura curiously.

But by the time the fifth song ended, she knew why when Hiei shouted. "Hey Willow! Will you marry me?!" Sakura gazed cruelly at the giggling Willow and fire burned in her eyes. Not only did the girl disturb her and her life, she was taking her man.

"I'll think about it, cutie," said Willow simply. A small smile appearing on her face. Her emerald eyes sparkled brightly as she turned around to return to the band, getting ready to play the next song… a love song too.

A chuckle escaped the chocolate brown-eyed boy. "What are you laughing at?" asked the amber eyed boy.

"Oh nothing." A small, abrupt chuckle escaped his lips. "Just didn't think that you… a demon who is normally so cold hearted could love a mere mortal."

"What about you? You and your marriage proposal, Urameshi."

The young man made no counter strike… instead looked away. It hurt him dearly… hurt him so… what had happened with her. He had given his heart to her… then… then…

The last song of the night ended… a cruel look was planted upon Sakura's face as she glared at Willow. Mentally she hated herself for offering Willow a place to stay at her mansion. Another part of her couldn't bring herself up to hate the Latino. How could she someone with so much… talent?

The moon was glistening in the midnight sky by the time the four friends returned home. A star stuck look glazed over Willow's eyes as she entered the house. The fame was getting the better of her… especially since everyone loved her so.

A simple 'night' left Khana and Jen's lips as they went upstairs to their room… leaving Sakura, a look of pure venom upon her face, and Willow still fingering over her guitar.

"Willow-chan," stated Sakura simply.

"Huh?" asked Willow her eyes drooping from tiredness.

"Doushite?" asked Sakura simply.

"Why what?" asked Willow, her emerald eyes full of innocence.

"Hiei-kun, do you really love him? Cause if you do… I… I…" tears stained Sakura's normally bright blue eyes. Her voice started to break… trying to find strength to continue.

A small chuckle left Willow's lips. "You're silly Sakura. Hiei… yeah… he's cute and all… but he isn't my type. He's really simpatico but… but… too… out there you know?"

"Then why? Why did you lead him on so?" asked Sakura.

"Didn't want to break his heart. Besides, trust me Sakura. He's all yours… as long as some other girl doesn't go for him. Hint, hint you better tell him soon."

A small, crimson blush ran under Sakura's eyes. "I…I…gomen," muttered Sakura before looking down at her fingers. A small giggle left Wiillow's lips. Before she got up, her guitar case in one hand. "'Night."

"'Night," muttered Sakura… still embarrassed at her outburst and revealing her love for Hiei in such a subtle way.

One week came and gone… only one email came from Ai telling them that she had arrived in America and that was it. No return time; no other messages. All the girls started getting worried as another week went and gone… some a month then another.

It wasn't till one night in summer when the skies rang with anger… lightning flashing in the sky. The sound of thunder raged in the midnight sky showing no relief. Silence eloped the household only the sounds of a grandfather clock in the living room could be heard… the sound of the pendulum swinging back and forth with the ticking of the seconds hand.

A lone, long doorbell disrupted the peace… interrupting the group of girls from their studies. A simple 'I got it' left Sakura's lips as she bounded to the door… pulling the cherry door open revealing a soaked young woman wrapped in a cloak. A large bundle in her arms and a suitcase next to her feet.

"Ai-chan!" cried Sakura… immediately throwing herself upon the young woman. Ai immediately backed away… her eyes filled with pain, torment, and sadness. The happiness and innocence had left her normally cheerful crimson eyes… leaving only that of a hollow shell. "What happened to you?"

Ai made no comment as the rain continued to pour down her face… mixing the cold rain water with that of her tears. The sounds of footsteps echoed in the mansion revealing Khana, Jen and Willow. A squeal left the girl's lips the moment they saw Ai. Willow immediately grabbed Ai's arm pulling her inside the mansion while Khana grabbed her suitcase.

Once all five girls were situated in the living room an eerie silence filled the room only to be broken by hat of a baby's crying. "What the heck," muttered Jen. "What is that? It sounds like a baby crying."

"It is," muttered Ai. A light blush eloped her cheeks as she cradled the bundle in her arms before removing the piece of the pink cloth that covered the bundle. The girls immediately turned and stared at Ai and the child in her arms. An infant barely six months old… flawless ivory white skin and a set of beautiful amethyst eyes with a hit of ruby red in them. A cute button nose and black fuzz that would one day be hair.

"Where'd you get the kid from? Asked Khana.

"She's mine," said Ai simply… her eyes still filled with that same sadness and pain as she glazed down at the baby in her arms.

"NANI!" cried Sakura and Jen… while Khana and Willow stared at Ai with disbelief as their eyes turned plate size.

A small forced chuckle left Ai's lips. "Ilie. Not the way you're thinking. She's actually my sister's child…"

"Then why do you have her?" asked Sakura… her face was still pale as she tried to get over the shock.

Ai's eyes clouded over as she pulled the baby into a tighter embrace. "My… my sister… she died not long after this little one was born. The doctors said the strain of childbirth mixed with her weak heart killed her."

"Oh…" Silence covered the room… only the crackle of the burning fire could be heard before Willow broke the silence. "What about her… her father?"

Ai licked her lips once. Her eyes burned with hatred as she spat out the rest of the explanation. "That no good baka. He abandoned her… the day after my sister died… he disappeared. That… that son of a b…"

"Ai-chan!" cried Sakura. She hated foul language even though she could easily understand how Ai was feeling now. Her once role model, her impression of a great husband now crushed by a selfish act a father did to his child.

"Gomen nasi," muttered Ai… a little embarrassed at her choice of words. "Any ways, when that baka left… what choice did I have. I mean our parents passed away years ago. I couldn't leave her at the orphanage… my experience in one taught me how horrid Japan's orphanages can be. Who knows what the one America are like, so I had to adopt her."

"NANI!" cried Sakura. "Demo… school."

"And you're so young… not even eighteen yet," added Khana.

"Yeah… about that. That's why I came back. I… I wanted to tell you guys that I'm moving out. I've decided to quit school and immediately go find a job somewhere."

"Nuh uh," said Sakura simply. "You are not quitting school, and you're not moving out. We're going to help you raise the kid, right guys?"

A mixed expression of 'hai' filled the room… causing tears to form in Ai's eyes. "Arigato… arigato… minna," whispered Ai.

"So… what's the cutie's name?" asked Jen simply… she had been quiet through this… but the thought of raising a child delighted her. It was like a dream come true.

"Well… her birth name was Nicole…but… I thought she needed a new name … for her new life with us. So… I gave her a new name… Hikari."

"Hikari… cute," commented Khana… as she inched forward, lightly stroking the baby's face.

"Very… Katana Hikari," said Sakura stating the baby's full name. "Aren't you just plain adorable Hikari-chan."

"Hai, light very appropriate," commented Jen as she reached over to take the baby from Ai who gladly handed th infant over. A smile broke from the baby's lips as Jen lifted her into the air. "Aren't you just plain adorable Hikari-chan? And so lucky to have so many aunties to teach you things… like makeup… girl things… and guy." A mental picture of Kurama in his dojo outfit flashed through her mind. He looked so freaking cute yesterday in gym class when they were practicing the new fighting style the sensei had just taught them.

"Thinking of Kurama-kun?" asked Khana teasingly as she watched Jen space out into her own little world. In her perfect little world, it was just her and Kurama alone without a care in the world… for all of eternity.

"Hey! Not fair… what about you and Yusuke-kun?" asked Jen teasingly.

"Jen-chan!" gasped Khana. "That was a secret!"

****

A/N: How was it? Please tell us through reviews. WE LOVE REVIEWS!!!


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Aren't you lucky. Two chapters at once. But this doesn't happen often though.

****

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

****

Chapter 3

It was Monday again… which meant school would start once more. The house was filled with chaos as the five girls bustled about getting ready for school. "Khana-chan, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Jen said to her best friend.

"All right, all right, I'm coming. I just needed to make sure I looked okay," Khana replied. Standing there with a white skirt that came up mid thigh and a baby blue top. Khana looked more than okay. Jen rolled her eyes and dragged her along. All the girls managed to be ready and got on the bus.

If there was one class that she thought was boring, it was physics. Khana subconsciously tapped her fingers on the table as the teacher drowned on and on about something. She stopped listening after the first fifteen minutes. She couldn't wait till next period. It was World Geography and also the one class where she and all four of her friends were in the same class.

"Finally!" exclaimed Khana once the bell rang to dismiss the physics class.

"Eager to leave Khana? I thought you enjoyed the lesson today," said Yusuke smoothly, from behind her. Khana's breath hitched. She could fee her breath on her neck as he spoke. His word ringing in her ears. His sooth, sexy voice enveloped her senses, so that she couldn't even think.

"Oh my gosh! What do I do now? Flirt back, she idiot!" she thought mentally slapping herself.

"Well, I would've been more interested in class, if there were any hot guys," she replied.

"Ho guys?" he questioned, "what do you think I am?" he replied in the same tone.

"I dunno. I thought you were mentally retarded at first, but now, I dunno. You'd have to convince me that you're a hot guy," she added thoughtfully.

"I can do that," he said as he resumed his sexy voice, as they finally arrived at Khana's next class. "Well, I guess this is where I leave you," he said turning to go.

"Yeah, see ya around," Khana sighed, when he was out of hearing range.

"What was that?!" gasped Sakura, once Khana sat in her seat.

"What was what?" asked Khana innocently.

"That whole flirting exchange going on," she exclaiming.

"Oh," giggled Khana, "that. Well, it wasn't what you think-"

"Oh," interrupted Sakura, "then what was it?"

"I admit that were flirting, but-"

"Aha! I knew it!" she interrupted again.

"Will you stop interrupting me?!" exclaimed Khana frustratingly. "As I was saying-"

"Hey, guys," greeted Jen, as she, Willow, and Ai just barely made it before the bell rang.

"Ugh! Can't people not interrupt me, for once?" she asked them through gritted teeth.

"Sooory! What crawled up your butt and died?" Ai asked bluntly.

Tuesday morning… every day was hectic. However, today was different from every other Tuesday. Subtle differences, like today it was Sakura not Khana spending an hour getting ready, small things. After making sure the baby was okay with the house keeper, the five girls left.

Sakura 's day drowned on, first Algebra. She usually liked Algebra. Not today. She was restless.

Not really paying attention to anything, she ran into someone while oon her way to second period.

"Oh, gomen!" gasped Sakura.

"Don't worry about it," replied a smooth tenor voice.

Sakura looked up. "I thought you had been expelled," she said to Suzaku.

"Now, where did you hear that rumor?"

Sakura's cheeks were as red as roses as she avoided his eyes as best as she could.

"The school board reconsidered the expulsion."

"Oh," muttered Sakura.

__

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Oh no! I'm late for chemistry!" cried Sakura.

"Relax, it isn't as if you've never been late to a class before," said Suzaku.

Sakura's blush deepened.

"You have been late to a class before, right?"

Sakura shook her head, then ran to chemistry, and in her rush she left her planner on the floor beside Suzaku.

Later that day in geography the five girls chatted about their day.

"Yusuke walked me to class again today," said Khana sighing deeply causing Jen and Sakura to roll their eyes.

"Oh my gosh, you won't believe this. I literally ran into…"

"Hello, ladies," said four voices from behind them.

The girls turned around and their hearts leapt for joy at the sight of Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Suzaku.

"It looks like we will be joining this class from now on," said Hiei.

Sakura about melted in her shoes at the sound of his voice.

__

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Okay class take your seats," ordered the professor. "Today we start a new lesson. Get into groups of twos and threes, then I will explain."

Willow immediately bee lined for Yusuke along with Ai., but before Willow got to Yusuke she was confronted by Hiei.

"Want to be my partner?" he asked.

"No." The time for delicacy was up.

Hiei's amber eyes darkened into despair.

"Hiei, do you want to be my partner?' asked Sakura quietly.

"What ever."

Meanwhile Jen and Kurama got together and the last ones Khana and Suzaku were partners.

"All right, is everyone in groups of tow or three? Good. Here is the project. Choose a subject, any subject, and collect information and data. Then write a collective paper and turn it in by the end of term."

After class the groups were walking together.

"Hey girls, want to come by my place and have a food tasting project?" asked Yusuke.

"Okay," sighed Willow.

"Whatever," said Ai pretending to be impressive.

"Kurama, since we both like plants, why don't we do a plants of local Japan classification project?" asked Jen, her eyes pleading.

"That would be a wonderful project," he replied.

"Swords," Hiei suggested in a low sad voice.

"Sure," Sakura said, getting angry at Willow for making Hiei act like this.

"Hey what should our project be about?" asked Khana.

"Birds, I like birds," said Suzaku.

"Great!"

As the end of the week rolled in, the girls and their overly handsome partners decided this weekend would be a perfect time to start their semester long project that would determine if they pass or fail the semester.

"Well, I'm going to a … a botanical garden with Kurama-kun today," declared Jen. A huge grin slowly appeared upon her face as she began to picture a whole day with the one man who had infatuated her for so long now. How they would spend the day alone… in a flower garden… how romantic!

"Lucky you," grumbled Sakura. A look of utter annoyance was ever present upon her face.

"What's wrong with her? She's been like this, this whole week," muttered Khana to Ai.

"I have no idea. I think something happened between her and Hiei-kun… or something," whispered Ai.

Sakura twitched. Her eyes darkened to their most intense form of midnight blue ever imaginable. "Nothing! Nothing's the matter. Actually… actually that's the problem here… no thanks to somebody." Sakura turned… her evil eye glazed deep into Willow's very soul… as if she was trying to rip it out. The other three girls twitched… before turning to look at Willow who was current oblivious to everything as she was currently brushing through her long brown hair that sparkled in the sunlight when angled just right. Feeling that people were looking at her funny, the Colombian overly talented singer looked up innocently.

"What? What? Did I miss something?" asked the girl in a voice of pure innocence.

"Oh no, don't try being cute with me. You… YOU DESTROYED MY ONLY CHANCE WITH HIEI!" screamed Sakura. Her normal peaceful and almost nerdy self at that instant vanished into thin air… forever shattered.

"But, but I didn't… I didn't do anything. I told Hiei I wasn't interested… just like I promised… really… he seemed okay with it… really." But deep down she knew that Sakura didn't buy it. She wasn't interested in her explanation… she only had one thought running in her mind at that moment and that was the fact that she believed that she had taken her only chance to be with Hiei away from her forever. "Really… maybe it's something else. You know some guy thing."

A small scoff left Jen's lips followed by a persistent but from Khana.

"Don't speak," commanded Jen, Ai, and Sakura.

"But…"

"Ilie," said Jen… her voice firm even though deep down was trying to hold down her laugh.

"Demo."

"Jen-chan… listen. I'm sure Hiei-kun, Kurama-kun, and Yusuke-kun won't appreciate what you have to say," added Ai. She too was trying hard not to laugh.

"No, ilie, it's not that. It's… just that… that we got to go. It's ten already. Isn't that when we're suppose to meet up with those incredibly hot partners of ours?" Tiny stars lit up in Khana's bright emerald eyes as she just imagined being in a pet shop with kind of guy like Suzaku.

"Crap, she's right. We'll settle this later Willow. I don't have time to deal with this sort of thing right now." With that said Sakura grabbed her school bag and ran out the room quickly followed by Jen and Khana, which left Ai and Willow alone in an overly awkward state.

Willow sighed as she sank deeper into her chair. "Puu… that was close. Saved by the bell and quite literally too." Upon looking up she noticed the facial feature that Ai was suddenly giving her. "What?"

"You really know how to stir up trouble don't you, Willow-chan? Sometimes I wonder which one of you guys is more dense."

"Hey!" Willow shouted before a small pout slowly started to appear upon her face causing Ai to burst out laughing.

"Well, come on. We have to go meet Yusuke-kun at the bakery."

"Hai!" Shouted Willow before popping another slice of bread into her mouth.

One haour later, Jen stepped out of the magnet train. She hadn't expected the train ride to be so long… but deep down she knew it was worth it… just to see Kurama in his territory. Now that was worth anything.

"Jen-kun!" A voice broke her mental image of Kurama surrounded by roses and broken up petals.

"Kurama-kun!" Jen shouted seeing Kurama in an absolutely adorable outfit. A plastic bag in one hand and a school bag in the other. Jen ran to him and immediately fell into step beside him.

"Well, let's go."

"Hai!" replied Jen happily.

"Oh… uh… Jen-kun?" muttered Kurama… lightly scratching the side of his face.

"Yeah."

"I was wondering… if you would mind if we changed out topic a little."

"To what?" asked Jen.

"Nothing drastic… you know… to a more broad of a topic then just the plants in Japan. I was thinking more like all the plants in the world and what they symbolize. Would do you think?"

"Symbolize?"

"Yeah, flowers and even plants symbolize different things to different groups of people. I'll show you what I mean when we get there."

"Okay," said Jen skeptically, but the way Kurama's eyes shown when he ask her. She knew it wouldn't be a bad idea at all. It wasn't like she knew anything about Japan's plants that well either… and she definitely didn't know anything about plant classification. At least with this new topic she didn't have to rely on taxonomy that much… something which she hated with a great passion.

"We're here," announced Kurama twenty minutes later.

"Really," gasped Jen as she let out a long breath. It turned out this garden was in the middle of no where. How exactly did Kurama manage to find this place in the first place was beyond her knowledge. There were no roads leading to this place, and trees covered it on all the sides.

"Come on."

"Okay," Jen said eagerly as Kurama dragged her into the garden, yet the way he pulled on her hand. It didn't hurt at all. It was nice… just as she had imagined it to be the day she fell for him so long ago.

"Here, look at that flower. Isn't it beautiful?" asked Kurama pointing to a flower blooming in a small pond. Jen nodded captivated by the petals… each one with water drops encrusted into them.

"Yeah… it's… I've never seen something like this before. It's much more prettier than lilies are that's for sure."

"Yeah." The young man smiled. "It's called a lotus flower."

"Lotus," muttered Jen.

"Yep. It's pretty isn't it?"

"Uh huh," muttered Jen.

"It should be. Ancient Egyptians used it as a sign of love. It symbolized love to them."

"Really?" gasped Jen.

"Yep, hard to believe that such a beautiful flower can survive in a hot, desert climate like Egypt huh?"

"Yeah. We… we got to record this."

"We will. Now come on. I go some more plants I really want to show you… especially this one. I hope they still have it. It's really, really interesting."

"Okay." Jen's eyes sparkled as Kurama once again grabbed her hand. Once again she felt as if she had floated into ecstasy as he brought her to another spot. A brunch of flowers planted below a gigantic willow… but only one caught Kurama's eyes. The one that he had been looking for.

"There is it. That's pretty white one?"

"Uh huh."

"It's called a morning glory."

"It… it's pretty. I just love the white petals." "Especially since they remind me of you," thought Jen not daring to say the last part out since she wasn't sure if Kurama actually liked her like that since they obviously were friends now.

"Yeah… it is pretty isn't it? But… such prettiness also comes with a price... unfortunately for many it also means anything but happiness."

"What do you mean?" asked Jen startled.

"For many, morning glories are associated with death."

"Death?! But it's such a beautiful flower through. It… it can't."

"Things aren't always what they appear. You know that right, Jen-kun? Sure by now."

"Hai, demo…"

**A/N:** Was it okay? Please tell us your opinions through reviewing. WE LOVE REVIEWS!! Makes the next chapter come out quicker.


End file.
